If Only You Wish It
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: Harry is done with being used. In a last ditch effort to get his life back he turns to someone most unexpected, surrendering to him completely. Warnings: M/M, YAOI, SMUT, SLASH, BDSM ETC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surrender

HARRY'S POV

I am not as stupid as they believe me to be though I put up the facade to keep them off my arse. Once again I requested to stay at Hogwarts and once again I got the same excuse for why I could not. How little do they think of me that they thought me so unintelligent that I would not realize that as soon as my blood was added to that cauldron he would be able to break through any wards, if there ever was any, which were there to begin with? Quietly I felt tears escape the ducts in which held them prisoner as I prayed that my _uncle_ would be out the rest of the evening, but my hopes were stomped out when a the sounds of a door crashing into its neighboring wall resounded throughout the house. I was not surprised when footsteps immediately stopped at my door. I was however surprised when rather than the routine unclicking of the locks, there was a burst of magic breaking down the gates out of hell, as I referred to it in my head.

"Potter!" the snide voice of Lucius rang in my ears and all I could feel was relief. I allowed my emotions to show as I sighed happily, "Thank God it's only you. Where's the dark lord? I assumed he would come capture me himself now he can get past the wards." The blonde Veela looked at me with what could be identified as both curiosity and confusion, "First off I don't know if I should be pleased your showing no resistance to my presence, or infuriated at whom ever has done something to make you fear them more than me and mi' lord. Second he was not aware of the wards being broken." I rose my brow and chuckled, "Aw with all his intelligence. You were not there for his re-birth but he use my blood to regain his body. Wouldn't it reason that he would now be able to pass, Unscathed, through BLOOD wards?" Malfoy senior nodded, "It does make sense. I guess he was not considering the type of wards that guarded the house. Now for the third thing before you so rudely interrupted me, why in bloody hell are you not fighting me and why are you speaking of mi 'lord with respect when you generally defile his name with slanderous terms?"

I knew that his wonder would peak to the need of understanding but I wasn't sure how much I wanted him to know. Thinking carefully I began to speak with caution, "I have come to realize the error in rejecting the dark lord in his offer so many years ago. The light has taken its toll on me as I now realize it must have done his as well. I hope with my apologies he will forgive my being so cruel, and allow me to join him in his cause. Will you take me to him?" Lucius nodded, "I will but even though I understand what you have said, don't expect he will." Though I knew he was right I also knew there was a chance he was wrong. I did not hesitate when he offered me his hand. As I took it I felt the pull of an egg being sucked through a children's curly straw, and then to my relief solid ground. Not to my relief I was lucky enough to be apparated into a room with not only the man I had requested an audience with, but also a large group of his followers. I ignore them in favor of looking to the man who I had not seen since the incident in the graveyard. He looked the same, and yet I couldn't help but realize how well the look suited him.

Breaking me out of my line of the serpent like man turned his gazed to Lucius, "What have you brought me my friend?" The Veela gave a very un-malfoyish shrug, "Harry Potter…I think." The red eyes briefly reveal confusion before quickly concealing it, "What may I ask do you mean by you 'think' it's Potter." Lucius sighed, "I honestly don't know my lord. I went to capture him and he requested to see you. I have no clue what's going on here." Voldemort nodded, "Potter! What is it you wanted so I can have you moved to the dungeons?" I nervously stepped forward and dropped to my knees, "I have left the light sir. I would like to join you, but if in the dungeons is where you want me then I will go. If only you wish it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Only As I Wish?

Voldemort's POV

To say I was surprised at the brats request to join me was a shock would be an understatement at the very least. If only you wish it. He had said the words not two seconds ago and yet they seemed to be carved into my mind, to be replayed over and over. I quickly regained my senses, "And why pray tell would you do as I wish, and without struggle?" He seemed to get more nervous, though in his nerves I could sense excitement, as he replied, "Because only you have not lied to me. Only you have offered me choice. Only you have given any hint that you would take me as I am. You warned me and I should have heeded every word. They used me, hurt me, and tried to break me. How foolish was I to follow them? They sent me back even when they knew the wards were not of any use. You are the only one I trust and so I will do as you wish. Only as you wish." I studied each word searching for a lie or some sort of deception, but I found none. Still being who I am I was guarded, "And how do I know this is not a ploy to get information." He lifted his head to look around, seemingly searching for something. I quickly realized it was _someone_ he was searching for when his eyes fell on Severus, "Professor, do you have any Veritisirum with you?" Severus ever the loyal followed trailed his gaze to me. With my nod he stepped to the boy, "Of course. I'm glad you finally realized the idiocy you were being pulled into. You need not fear of loyalties. They have always lied with him."

Harry took the vial and gave a nod of thanks to the man and quickly applied 3 drops of the potion to his tongue. I watched as his eyes glazed over and began my questioning, "Why did you leave the light?" His voice was monotone and uncaring, "_I'm tired of them using me for their own gain." _ I had to believe him he was under a truth serum, "Very well, do you truly wish to join the dark. Are you sincere in your wish, and what do you hope to gain by joining and serving me with such dedication?" Again his reply was without emotion and for some reason that irked me, _"I don't want to join the dark, but I do want to join you. You may say you are evil but I do not believe that. How can a cause that would help our world make you evil? Perhaps grey if you consider you tactics. I am sincere in my wish to sever you. To make every want, every need you may have my responsibility. To take the pain you once had to bare and make it nonexistent. You deserved so much more and even more now than you did then. As for what I hope to gain. I hope to remain by your side. You see in second year, if you remember, I met Tom Riddle from your diary. He was my first crush but as I grew older I fell in love with you. Voldemort. Not Tom. And though you may never want me, I want to be there for you as much as you will let me." _

I thought it no longer possible but at the end of the young hero's speech my whole body filled with warmth, "Severus give him the antidote." My most faithful follower did as he was told, us both watching as reality returned to his bright emerald eyes. He blushed as he remembered all that he had just revealed. I smirked, "Is it only as I wish or does that offer extend to others?" If at all possible his cheeks furthered in the red color already present, "It is only you my lord. It has only ever been you." It was difficult to conceal my joy at his response, "All of you may leave. I will call in a few days' time to reveal the new plan ahead." They left without question leaving me to further investigation. I had to know how far this boy would go for me, "You say anything I wish. Let's see if you are prepared to truly keep your word on that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Testing Limits

**Harrys POV**

I knew I should be worried but all I could feel was a thrumming joy that the man of my desires was even considering taking me on my request. I watched a glint in his eyes appear, "What if I wished for you to only address me as 'my lord' or 'master'?" I did my best to hide the amusement at seeing him test my limits, "As I said master. I will do anything to make you happy." He nodded, "What If I wanted you to please my death eaters while I observed. After all that would include you hated Potions Master." I resigned myself to his questioning, "Would you like me to struggle or do you think they would prefer me willing My Lord?" He groaned but I could not tell if it was in pleasure or irritation, "If I wanted you to strip for me, right now?" I knew my eyes had lit up, but only with the knowledge that he was finally taking this where I wanted it. Without a word I stood unbuttoning my robes, allowing them to slip off my shoulders. His eyes were melting around my body as I followed that with pulling my shirt off. Wanting to give him a show I turned facing away from him. Wrapping my fingers under my waist line I bent down slowly pulling my trousers and boxers off before turning back to him, "Is that acceptable Master?"

His eyes were filled with lust when he requested/demanded his next want, "Perhaps I want you to strip me and pleasure me with that delectable mouth of yours?" Walking over I whimpered, "May I leave your cloak on? You would look so delicious like that?" He gave a nod, I could tell he did not trust himself to speak in that moment. I pulled my wand out only to feel him tense. I smiled reassuringly quickly dragging it down his chest watching as his shirt, then bottoms vanished leaving him in not but that sexy cape that was now resting against bare skin. Once the spell was completed I held my wand out for him, "Take it master. I will only use magic when you feel comfortable enough to give it back to me." His eyes widened in amazement but took my wand none the less.

I concentrated back on the task at hand. Silently I admired how beautiful my Master was. His was tall and pale with muscles that I am sure no one knew he had. I gently caressed his chest then went back to my knees, brushing my fingers on his thighs. His skin was cold but radiated the power he held. It was addicting how I never want to stop touching, feeling, even memorizing each bit of my sweet Lord Voldemort. Carefully I drug my tongue along the underside of his shaft. He was average in length but by god he was mouthwateringly thick. Pulling the head into my mouth he threw his head back in pleasure. To bring him that only shot jolts of heated electricity through my own body. I continued this slow torturous pace pleased when I finally heard an impatient demand, "Faster! Fuck Pet take it all." Still focusing on the task at hand I reveled in the nick name he had given me. After a moment he gripped my hair and pulled me off of his cock, "What if I wanted you to submit. To take it like a whore. To let me spank you, tie you down. Would you let me?" I let out a deep needing moan, "Please Master! Please need you. Make me yours. Whatever you want take. You need not ask, use me as you need to."

**Voldemort's POV**

His pleads were proving too much for me. He had already proven without a doubt he would follow me and do anything I requested. And that mouth of his gave me every reason I needed to not kill him. Who was I to deny the boy something he wanted so passionately. Lifting him by his hair I threw him over the table in front of me. Wandlessly I bound his wrists behind his back and his ankles to the table posts. He looked so fine bent over waiting for me to do whatever I may to him. Summoning a whip I examined his beautifully smooth ass running my hand over the flawless skin. Without warning I pulled the tool back and let it fall across his flesh, a bright red mark making itself known. He screamed, but not in pain. No my little minx had screamed in pure pleasure. I brought the whip down again and again watching him writhe and whimper at each strike, "God Harry. Do you enjoy being a little whore? My filthy toy to be used whenever I want. How many have seen you like this my pet?" He gasped trying to form words through another lash of the whip, "Yes Master! So good! Yours. Your slut, your whore. Only you master. It's only ever been you!" I quit my abuse to his skin loving how red he was marked by me. Only ever me.

I released him from his restraints and turned him on his back relishing in the wince he gave as I did. Mine to hurt. I brushed my thumb across his perk tanned nipple, seeing him arch into it. His eyes pierced into mine with such emotions that I could not place. I climbed over him taking the same nipple into my mouth gripping his cock, stroking him. His panting grew heavier as I continued my ministrations on the other nipple. He was getting close but I fixed that silently conjuring a cock ring on him. Mine to torture. I let my lips finally meat his, leaving me to do nothing but melt into his enticing flavor. My tongue slipped easily passed his burrier as I traced and outline each bit of his mouth. Finally pulling away I slipped down his body to his most private area. Letting the tip of my tongue brush across the boys pink entrance I was rewarded with the most gratifying sounds, and a taste I didn't ever want to live without. He tasted so sweet. It has been so long since my senses acknowledge anything so good and letting it go was out of the question as I dove my tongue deep past his buriers lapping at him until I knew I would slip into him with ease.

Reluctantly I pulled away knowing there was far better in store for me. I aligned my cock up with the virgin whole, and in one go thrust in all the way to the hilt. I stopped seeing the pained look in his eyes, but he shook his head, "No please I want you to take me. Don't focus on anything but yourself." I did as I was told pulling out only to sink back in just as quickly. He was so damned tight, "Fuck Harry. My little bitch. So warm taking my all the way." Lost in my ramblings I hardly noticed when he switch to Parstletongue in response, but his hissing did so many wondrous things to me, "**mmmasster please don't stop. Fuck me like you mean it. Use me to cum! I want you to take all you can from me my lord. I'm the boy who lived. Don't you want to use this to get back at me? I'll let you." **

I growled as he reminded me of his past light name, so gripping his hips with my nails I held back no longer. I thrust into him without mercy, gripping my hand around his throat I took enjoyment in his barely audible moans now that he could barely breathe. I release my hold when I saw it was too much. I could feel myself getting closer as he clenched around me. I took his cock ring off wanting to cum with him. "Fuck Harry!" My balls tightened as I spilled everything I had inside of him, and couldn't seem to stop when his ass clenched seeming to pull me in further swallowing every drop I had to give. Harry came with a cry when he caught sight of the passionate fire I knew was lit in my eyes, "Thank you master! Mm thank you." I smiled softly down as he rode out his high. Mine to pleasure. "We have much to discuss my pet but first we need some well-earned sleep." Transporting us both to my quarters we drifted into a state of exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One More Request

Harrys POV

The next morning brought me into the land of strong arms and sensitive aches around my backside. Looking up I smiled at the man who appeared to be watching me sleep. He smiled back, "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." I playfully stuck my tongue out, "and whose fault is it I am so tired." He laughed a beautiful and melodic laugh, "I believe it was you who interrupted my meeting to beg me to accept your submission. Speaking of. Your rules. You may address my by name unless I say so in a bedroom situation, or we are in a meeting. You have free range of the manor but I would appreciate you ask before entering warded rooms. Breakfast is whenever we wake but lunch is at 1PM, tea is at 4PM, and dinner is at 7PM. Do you have any questions?" I actually found my rules more than reasonable, "No master. I enjoy my rules." I received a nod in response, "You may dress and meat my in the dining hall in 5minutes." I was slightly disappointed he needed no morning assistance but did as I was told.

When I reached the dining room I saw my partner in a far off land, "Voldemort? Is something troubling you?" He looked up slightly startled, "Ah Harry. No I am fine. I was thinking about your words last night actually." He summoned breakfast and then continued, "Anything I wish. Does that pertain to this war as well?" I had actually wondered when he would bring that up, "Yes of course. What do you require of me?" He looked at me carefully, "I want your help into the castle. Severus informed me you have a tendency to sneak about but he could never catch you." I instantly understood where he was going and was proud of him for thinking so sharply, "Yes. Is any of my stuff here?" Voldemort nodded, "Lucius summoned it here last night why?" I did not reply, "Accio map. Accio Cloak." I caught the items as they came to me and explained, "This parchment is map of the entire school. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _The map revealed its self and I handed it over to the dark lord. He looked at it with interest, "Does it show everyone?" I laughed remembering asking the same question, "Yep look at the headmaster's office." He did and grinned evilly when he saw Dumbledorks marker. He handed back the map, "And what of the cloak?" I handed it to him, "Family heir loom you could say. It's an invisibility cloak. You can have it though if you want it." He looked up sharply, "This is the key to getting me into Hogwarts, and I will use it but this is your fathers Harry." I took his hand in mine, "I Love You Voldemort. With everything I have. I want you to have it because it means a lot to me but you mean more."

Voldemort's eyes softened, "I can't Harry. I can't say the same. I am not ready." Already knowing this I shook my head, "I don't expect you to but I do expect you let me love you until you are ready." The pale man squeezed my hand in his, "Thank you. Now you already know that seven eyed witch passage way. Could you possible get us through there and into Bumbles office? If we kill him, it's a clear path to the ministry and to Hogwarts itself." Finally I was going to see the old man at his knees, "Only If I get to watch you kill him. I want him to see who I am with before he dies." I saw a strange glint in my partner's expression, "If you get to make conditions I don't see why I can't. I will agree if you agree to wear this and to not take it off unless showering." Voldemort pulled out a strap of leather, revealing small spikes around the border and emerald jewels that spelled out, 'Owned by Lord Voldemort'. My eyes shown with lust, "I would have worn it any ways love." He seemed happy with that, "Good. I would like the day to spend with you but tomorrow we call my followers, and take over Hogwarts."

I was glad to see my lover so excited about getting what he wanted for such a long time but I had a request. Or two, "Voldemort. I actually had an Idea for headmaster and minister. I was thinking Severus should be headmaster while Lucius Minister." Voldemort brushed his knuckles along my cheek, "I agree love. It will help with the start of the orphanage." I was confused, "Orphanage?" He looked curiously at me then light dawned on his face as though he just realized him I knew not his true goals, "Yes orphanage. I wish to make a law the makes it so muggleborns upon their 11th birthday must choose their magic, or there life with their family. If they chose their magic then they would be place it the Orphanage until they were adopted to a well off magical family. If they chose their family they would have their powers bound, less they chose later in life to be educated to the magical world. I myself am a half blood Harry. I do not truly want all muggle born dead. I do however believe muggles have not enough intelligence to be a part of our world so we separate the two and my problem is solved." I was furious. Beyond furious. Why had everyone slandered this man when his ideals were sincere and realistic? He pulled me into his arms, "I don't blame you. You were raised to hate me. I expected nothing less. You came to me now. That is all that matters." I nodded taking his hand, guiding him up to his room gently, "Let me show you that I am sorry?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let Me Love You

Voldemort's POV

I had never been touched with such tenderness, but the way Harry asked me to him show me his love. It had my head reeling. For once I decided I could trust, if only for a day. I could let myself drift from my painful memories and let my Harry do as he wanted, to feel whatever he was about to make me feel. I could see already this was not to be like our first time. He was going to top, and that scared me but also gave me a sense of need. To know what it was like to be cared for, for once in my life. If only I wish it. I can't help but smile as we reach my chambers. I find myself gently guided to lay back on my bed. He crawls up on top of me careful not to touch anywhere that I currently wished was being touched. His lips brushed lightly against my cheek, then to my lips. I have never in my life felt anything so soft. To feel him move his lips against mine so carefully, as though I were glass too precious to chance breaking. His breath trailed down my neck nibbling at the flesh. I could feel him suck on the sensitive skin marking me as his. Though normally this thought would revolt me, as he did so my head tilted back breathing out for more. As he continued lover his fingers nimble as they were undid each button with quick but careful precision. He shed me of my robes and then of my undergarments.

I thought on how I had been just as unclothed the night before and yet I had never felt more exposed than I did right now under his appreciative gaze. His hands gently massaged my chest relieving any aches that may have been present, before moving his lips and tongue over every in of the spots he had just massaged. He was treasuring, no worshiping every bit of my body and I could do nothing but enjoy it. As his tongue reached my length my eyes could no longer find the will to stay open. His tongue traced from base to tip at every angle before, with more gentleness than I had ever experienced, taking the head into his mouth. He went down until his nose was nested in a thin patch of hair. He pulled back up just to go back down with more dedication than had been give before. I always thought of this as just a blow job but Harry. He made it so much more. It meant so much as he placed every bit of his heart into showing me pleasure. In showing me he loved me more deeply than I could know. When he pulled off I whimpered at the loss but could not bring myself to care I had made such a submissive sound.

Moving down Harry took my ball in his hand caressing them before licking them into his moist cavern sucking carefully as to not bring me any pain. I gasped for breath as the overwhelming sensation enveloped me into a world of bliss. As he release my balls I felt him again go lower. This time to a place I swore I would never let anyone near. Not after my father. Not after the orphanage. But I did let him and that terrified me more than anything. He seemed to notice me tense up because his fingers found mine, running his thumb across my hand in means of comfort. I did my best to relax. My eyes opened to see him look at my entrance, "Beautiful" he whispered. My eyes stung. Then he spoke again, "I promise I will be gentle. If you want me to stop tell me." My eyes burned further but I nodded trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall for the first time in over one sixty years.

Harry's nose nuzzled at my long since abandoned hole before sighing in pleasure as he took a small lick. He continue putting the tip of his tongue in, hoping to get me use to the sensation of having something in me. There was no need. I whimpered and pushed back. I had never felt so good in my life. He smiled against me and continued with a fevered passion, that I was sure no one could ever rival. One finger pushed in next to his tongue, before he removed his tongue completely. It was uncomfortable but not the pain I remember it being. The finger slid in farther until he was fully inside me. I adjusted quickly and gave my consent for him to move. He did and slowly the discomfort was gone. When he noticed this another finger was added. Then another. The third finger stung pretty badly, but he was patient with me. He waited for me to be ready before pushing in farther and scissoring me so I would be as prepared as he could get me. At one he struck that bundle inside me that had my toes curling and my lips gasping the most profound pleads, "Please Harry! Again. I'm ready. Need you."

Gently the fingers were removed and I whined in disappointment at the loss. Harry came face to face with me, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" The sincerity and compassion in his voice once again had my eyes moist and ready to leak the joy I felt for Harry, "Yes. I want you. I'm ready." With that Harry lined up with my tight almost virgin entrance, and pushed in slowly. Once in he stopped. I took deep breaths trying to rid myself of the pain. Harry's hand found my cock in attempt to distract me, and it did but not nearly as much as when he pulled out and aimed for that spot that made the pain nonexistent. I saw stars as he continued his assault, seemingly lost in my eyes. He ran his hand through my hair, "Love you so much Voldemort. You feel so good, you're so beautiful." This time I did not hold back as the tears fell freely. I gripped his shoulders holding him close to me, "yes Harry, mm love you too." His eyes flashed to mine in shock before crying out his release, "God! Voldemort! Love you please cum for me." Without another encouragement from his I came hot ropes of cum all over our stomachs.

His fingers carded through my hair as I slowly came down off of whatever mountain I had been on. My eyes closed then opened again. Harry smiled, "You love me? Or was that the pleasure talking?" His smile was contagious, "I love you so much. Thank you for proving that it isn't all bad. It was amazing in fact." As my lover cleaned me gently with a cloth he spoke, "We have a long day of taking over the wizarding world and making your dreams come true. We should get some rest my love." I nodded my consent, "Stay? Please." As I drifted into slumber I only barely heard his response. "_If only you wish it my sweet Lord Voldemort."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plans and Wars

Harry's POV

My head was spinning at the mere thought of how wonderful yesterday was. How beautiful he looked beneath me. I wanted to kiss away ever tear but I know for him to show that much emotion for me was a big step. Bigger than letting me take him the way he did. We had to get up though I surely didn't want to, "Voldemort. Love time to get up." He stirred cuddled more into my side and gave a small snore. I chuckled, "Do you want to go kill Bumbles or do I get to go do that myself?" His head popped up in an adorable way, "I have dibs on him. You can chose someone else to kill if you must." I rolled my eyes, "Glad you joined the world but we have your followers to call. Actually I wanted to discuss something with you. Am I the only one that notices the way Severus looks at Lucius?" Voldemort sat up, "I have and it beyond frustrating the way the walk around each other. I see Severus and Lucius as my own, I don't get why the fight their attraction for one another." I smirked, "Perhaps once we kill Dumbledore we could lock them in the room of requirements. The castle won't mind. She hats watching Snape moping about." He agreed readily before getting dressed and heading down to the meeting hall.

I looked wondering how his followers were to know about a meeting we just barely discussed having, "How do you call them?" I was mildly surprised when he handed me my wand, "Would you like to do it?" I shook my head in the positive, "Yes! What spell do you use?" He seemed cautious about his next words, "You have to bare my mark to call them." My stomach jumped in excitement, "I want to be marked by you master. I want everyone to know I am yours." His fingers found their way to my should pulling the fabric down enough to reveal the skin there. His wand pressed into my flesh as he spoke something in Latin i couldn't quite understand. As he did a black snake wrapped its self around my arm, resting its head near my neck then stilling. I admire the tattoo, "Thank you My Lord." His instructions to me were simple and so followed them. Placing the tip of my wand at the lips of the snake i hissed in parstletongue, "Morsemorte." Not even minute later thick black smoke clouds were landing around us transfiguring into their solid forms. Seeing Professor Snape I Smiled, "Good evening Professor." To my surprise he returned the gesture.

My Lord began the meeting with a simple raise of his hand for silence, "As you all have noticed Harry Potter has chosen to join us. He has my full trust and so I trust you will not harm him in any way. Mr. Potter has given us the secret into Hogwarts. Harry would you please explain your idea?" I nodded pulling out the map and placing it on the table, "This at first glance is but a mere bit of Parchment as professor Snape has seen in past years however with the correct words is far more. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. _It is actually a map of Hogwarts. Now right here," I pointed to a statue, "is the one eyed witch passage way leading into honey dukes cellar. If I and our lord go through there, there is a fault in the wards that he can get through. We go up and take care of Dumbledick. As soon as he is dead the wards will drop. You can all come through the willow; Snape can stop the tree from looping." Lucius was the first to question the plan but with good reason, "As clever as the plan is Harry, how are we to get our lord into hogsmead unnoticed?" I answered with a smirk as I pulled out my cloak, "He will use my invisibility cloak of course. Severus are you okay with your place in the plan?" My Professor looked to Voldemort as if I was insane for asking, yet Voldemort stood by me, "He is right Severus. I understand the Shack holds unkind memories. You have followed me truly and loyally. Harry is capable of teaching others to stop that retched trees looping." Severus' eyes softened, "Thank you for the choice my lord. I will keep the place you have offered me. Memories are just that. Memories." With the final plans set I nodded, "Severus you will lead the death eaters to the shack. Wait for the wards to fall then attack. I only request you do not harm Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Avery, Knott and Fenrir you will follow us and ensure we make it to the headmasters office unscathed. You have an hour to be in place and ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Death Fit for a Dumbledork

Harry's POV

As expect Voldemort and I were in place before anyone else had arrived. My impatience was running short when the clock finally struck 1PM. I don't know why but I got the feeling that I was being a little grumpy, when Voldemort cheered as our team showed up in the cellar. I'd have to remember to apologize later during our victory…well…celebration? I smiled, "alright all I want you three to do is make sure no one stops us on the way to his office. Understood?" I got affirmatives in a grouped military reply. Getting into the castle was as easy as always, but yet I knew it would be. Hogwarts doesn't like Dumbledore, so I am not surprised she is helping us in with no trouble. Voldemort glanced at the map and smirked. Our path was clear. Him still under the cloak we rushed down the corridor, our back up not far behind. I gasped as we turned the corner nearly running into Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

Fenrir stepped in front of me and Voldemort raising his wand, "Stand down witch!" The transfigurations teacher glared, "As if. Step away from Harry!" The werewolf rolled his eyes, "Petrificus Totalus! Reducto!" and so the battle began. They had the two distracted long enough for my lord and me to make it to the gargoyle, "Madam Hogwarts, we know not the password. Please reveal the Doorway." I released a small cheer when the gargoyle moved for us to pass. Master took off the cloak as we headed up, "I want you stay outside the door to begin with. Come in when you feel its time, but I don't want him to know you're with me right away." I chuckled. My lover truly held a wonderful sense of humor at times, "Of course My Lord." At the door I stayed outside as I was told, peering in just enough to hear what was being said.

"Ah Tom, I wonder how you got passed the wards placed on the school," Dumbledore spoke in attempt to keep calm. My Lord smirked, "Just dropped in to see you dead. It's a shame no one else shall witness." The old hag lost his twinkle for a moment before recovering, "My death will only ignite Harry's wish to kill you Tom. It may not be your wisest idea." I knew it was almost time to reveal myself and obviously so did my master, "Oh I'm sure at one time that would not be so false but given mine and Harry's…Agreement…I do believe it's worth the risk." At that moment I stepped in, "Hello Headmaster. How are you? Perhaps you'd like a lemon drop. Soothes the nerves you know." Voldemort laughed at my mocking, "Now, now Harry. We are guests here. Is that anyway to speak to your host?" It was time to shock the lying bastard into reality. I bowed as low as I could manage standing up, "I apologize My Lord. I will do better to respect a man of such high authority. After all as you said, this is his home."

Dumbledore panicked, "Harry! What has he done to you my boy? Whatever it is we can fix it just come to me. The imperious is easy enough to counter." I gave a respectful nod, "Headmaster, I thought we had already realized that I am immune to that spell. Perhaps I was mistaken?" The dark lord however amused finally cut in, "As much as I would like to hear you two banter, Severus is still waiting on our signal my pet." I nodded, "Of course how could I be so rude…but master, are we going to let him die without knowing what exactly you were able to give me that no one on the light could?" The man contemplated it then agreed, "You're right. He deserves to know why it is he shall die today. Come here." As I was about to do as I was told Dumbledore shot a curse at, not Voldemort, but me. My Master stepped in front of me shielding us both, "You will meet your end. You shall never hurt what is mine again." He turned pulling me to him, and kissed me so deep that I thought I was going to merge with him. Fireworks shot throughout my mind and his tongue was thrust into my mouth. Moaning in disappointment as he pulled away.

"You have gone dark Harry. You must die with him," the old coot whispered as though he actually cared. Master smirked gleefully, "Crucio!" I snickered before falling over in full on hysterics. My lord held the curse as he quirked a brow in my direction, no doubt worrying for my sanity. I took a couple deep breaths so I could explain, "he was flopping around like a fish out of water. Do you see how his eyes are all bugged out! And he's wrinkly like a prune." I thought it was funny. The dark lord didn't. He lifted the curse, "Good bye Albus Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra." My lover embraced me with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. The tell tail signs of wards falling began as did the fall of the light. For some reason this felt like a pretty good first date in my books.

**_A/N_**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. MOM IS SICK WITH PNEMONIA SO I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER.**

**QUICK VOTE. **

**• I CAN EITHER END IT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS THE LAST BATTLE**

**• DO THE BATTLE THEN END WITH A FINAL SMUT SCENE**

**OR **

**•DO THE BATTLE, HAVE A SMUT SCENE, AND FINISH WITH AN MPREG THEME**

**LET ME KNOW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Final Battle

Voldemort's POV

Harry and I glanced out the window, pleased to see Severus now heading through the entrance of Hogwarts. A burst of magic rushed through the school and then the tell tail signs that the first curses had started. Reluctantly I release my lover, "We must go and see everything goes as planned." Seeing his inner battle between wanting to stay and wanting to watch those whom betrayed him pay was amusing. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs to be met with students, teachers, and death eaters sending out curse after curse.

Seeing Severus in a tight spot surrounded by three Harry took action, "Baubillious! Confringo! Defodio!" I watched in admiration as he took out the three wizards with ease. Severus gave a small nod of thanks. We both quickly joined the fight casting spells effortlessly. My little pet was more powerful than he let on to. I smirked as I watched a dark haired witch's hair fall out. Everything was going well until the Weasel boy seen Harry fighting by my side. I saw his eyes narrow before he came over beginning to send accusations at Harry, "How could you join him Potter! You'd watch your friends die? I suppose you're good at that. After all you did the same with your parents." Pain glazed in my lover's eyes and my anger flared. Quickly I pulled him into me, him clinging tight, "I couldn't save them. I was..." I rubbed my hand on his back to sooth him. "You will pay for hurting my lover boy! Crucio!" I relished in the brats screams. I growled, "I will tell you this once. He did nothing of the sort. And now you will suffer and die. Sectumsempra!" I observed as he slowly bled out, being sure he was dead in the end.

A blonde girl came over seeming to have her head in the clouds. She spoke cheerfully, "Hello mi'lord. Is Harry okay?" I was confused, "He will be fine but who are you." She continue grinning, "I'm Luna Lovegood. Looks like I'm on your side now. Feel better Harry." With that she skipped off casting spells as she did. I looked down at my pet, "you have strange friends my dear." He looked up and chuckled, "I knew Luna would stick by me. Now I just have to see about Neville." I nodded, "They may both stay at the manor when the time comes. I was growing bored with the fight, "Sonorus. Stop. No more lives need be lost. Give up and join me. I have Harry and you have no hope left." The room stopped listening to me in fear. Harry stepped forward, "Neville will you join us?" The boy glanced at my questioningly then back to Harry, "If you joined him you had a good reason. I will join you but…" he paused glancing at me, "would it be alright if I didn't get your mark?" I snickered, "If Harry does not believe you need I see no problem with that. Though you will need a form of jewelry so you know when I am calling." He stepped up and bowed low then stood strait, "Then I will join you mi'lord, if only for Harry." My Slytherins took their side by me along with the hufflepuffs and a few others. The rest I quickly restrained.

Without warning my stomach churned so painfully I was double over gasping. Nausea overwhelmed my senses before I threw up the contents of my day's meals. Harry was at my side rubbing my back in a panic, "Madam Pomfrey please check and see what's wrong!" I continue retching falling to my knees. I felt a wave of magic go over me and then a gasp of surprise. My lover sounded worried, "What? What is it?" The woman finally answered, "He…He's pregnant." With that I in a very dark lord like fashion fainted.

Harry's POV

"Pregnant?" I whispered as I held my now unconscious lover. She nodded the comfirmation. My adrenaline was pumping, quickly taking charge, "Lucius take the prisoners to your cells. Everyone except Severus go home get some rest before we begin our plans for the ministry. Sev, I need help getting him home." Everyone hasted to follow my orders. Severus kneeled helping me get hold of the dark lord, carefully apparating home.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews J Mpreg theme it is everyone by a vote of 100% LOL**

**R&R and enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Only the Best Celebration

Harry's POV

I lay curled up behind my sleeping lover. Pregnant. I always thought I'd be the one to carry if we had kids, but now thinking about the next few months of babying and spoiling my lover gave me great joy. I finally felt him stir opening his eyes sleepily. His voice was groggy as he spoke, "mm Harry I had the weirdest dream. I was…" He stopped eyes widening the sitting up strait, "It wasn't a bloody dream… Potter! You got me pregnant!" I snickered, "If I remember properly you didn't seem to mind when it was happening." He growled, "I am not the submissive in this pet! You get pregnant not me!" I bit my lip in attempt to not burst into a fit of giggles, "Come on love. Don't you want kids? I can make this whole thing painless for you baby." He seemed to calm down a little but not by much, "Kids yes. Me carrying them, NO! How can you possibly make this better?" I sighed. I understood. He wasn't in control. I knew I would have to give it back to him if I wanted him to see reason.

I gently silenced him with a kiss, "I love you Voldemort. And I love the little one in your stomach. But I am still yours. Your pet. If only you wish it. Remember." His eyes closed, "My father was far from a good role model Harry. How can I be…?" I smile taking his hand and dragging it across my collar, "Do you remember me agreeing to put this on?" He nodded. "Good because I wouldn't have done it if I didn't already see what an amazing man you are. You are the only person I could ever imagine having a family with. You are still in charge love, just carrying a big part of our lives now as well. Please don't turn this away." He gripped my hand, "You won't leave my side understand! I have no idea what I am doing. And I get to name her." I looked in curiosity, "Her?" He grinned, "I can tell! It's a girl. A girl whom shall be spoiled rotten up to her ears." I beamed proudly, "Well Mr. Bossy. What are we naming her?" He smiled emotion filling his eyes, "Amiera Lilly Lovette Riddle-Potter." (**A/n: Amiera=Princess/ Lilly= innocence and Purity/ Lovette=Little Beloved One.)** I absent mindedly rubbed his stomach, "it's beautiful. She's will be beautiful."

He took me in his arms, "I believe this calls for only the best form of celebration." His lips attached to my neck, biting and sucking leaving me to gasp and arch into him. His lips stopped to whisper in my ears, "I am always in charge. Always you're better. You're mine." I whimpered nodding frantically, "Yes yours now take me please." He purred in amusement, "I am carrying her therefore It is I that gets to celebrate. And I want to see you so far gone you can do nothing but beg and scream." His hands trailed down my chest, gentle but teasing. I sighed in contentment, "If only you wish it my beautiful master." I felt his lips smiling against my skin as he kissed my nipple. His tongue brushed over it once, then again. I brushed my fingers over his scalp whimpering and writhing under his every action. A silent whisper left his lips and I was blindfolded. I heard the signs of something landing on the bed but I ignored it, trusting anything he wished to play with. I felt him place a cock ring around my base causing me to whine in excitement and annoyance. He bit my thigh playfully, "What am I pet?" I did my best to find my voice, "You're My Master. My Lord." He hummed in agreement, "Would you like to know what I wish my pet?" I nodded having trouble speaking.

"I wish there was two of me. And do you know what I'm holding?" My heart pounded at the thought of being with two of my masters at the same time, "Master? How? What are you holding?" A cold piece of metal dragged down my chest, "It's a locket my love. My Horcrux. Did you know that with the proper spell he could come out for an hour? What do you think my pet?" No way in hell was I going to deny him, "Yes! Yes I want him. Want you Master." I heard a rustling then a whisper in Latin, "**Lorem anima mea!" **A wave of air rushed passed before a new voice joined the room, "Hello Voldemort." My lover replied happily, "Hello mine own. Let us not keep him waiting." My lord ran his hands along my chest and stomach speaking to me this time, "My pet, can you feel him straddling your lips. He is your master, I am your lord. Suck him pet. Everything he feels, I feel as well." I didn't question him as I opened my mouth looking like a complete whore, sticking my tongue out waiting to taste My New Master.

Without hesitation the new man thrust into my mouth, dripping my hair holding my head back. He moan as I swallowed around the thick shaft, "Fuck! Such a good boy. Mmmm Voldemort Fuck him!" The darker of the two men chuckled, "Such Impatience precious. Turn around I want you to watch me take our pet." I felt the tip of My Lords shaft at my entrance pushing in carefully. I had to stop sucking to breathe through the pleasure, "Please Master. Take the blindfold off! Need to see you." Hands slipped around the cloth pulling it down so I could see Tom Riddle in all his glory while Voldemort continued to thrust into me. I gave them a nervous glance, "Can…mmm fuck, please want to see you two together." My lover looked at his Horcrux and nodded. Master went over pulling My Lord into a heated kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. My lord moaned into Masters Mouth causing another cry of pleasure to escape me as My Lord gave a particularly hard thrust. I again gave a request, "My Lord, let master take you I want to all come together. Fuck so big Mi'lord." He seemed hesitant but didn't take long to decide as Master kissed his neck running a hand along his backside. After being thoroughly prepared Master thrust into my lord hitting his sweet spot dead on. All words were lost as we screamed out. My lord thrust forward into my tight heat only to be sheathed onto his horcrux's cock as he pulled back. Warning was not needed as we all approached our release. Cries and screams filled our chambers as we came in unison.

Finally as we calmed down the duplicate faded back into his locket. I ran my fingers along Voldemort's arm, "We should keep that locket around. I love you so much. And so will Amiera. 9 months will pass before you even know it."

**Next chapter will take place 9 months later and will be the last chapter. Love you all and hope you enjoy. R&R Please J **

**Thanks to all those following and that have already reviewed **

**Also check out some of my other stories. Updating them all slowly but surely J **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nine Months Later

Voldemort's POV

Sitting in a death eater meeting, Harry and I had set to planning our next idea for the orphanage that had finally been finished. I felt my breathing go short and Fenrir look at me with worry, "Are you alright mi'lord?" Harry was now looking too, "Voldemort. Love? What's wrong?" And then it happened, "I…My water broke." My lover's eyes widened, "Oh…Shit. Severus can you help me get him through the floo? Apparating could affect the birth." The man nodded, "Of course." I felt myself being led to the fire place and before blinking I was at the hospital. I remembered being led to a soft bed and then pain. All pain.

I whimpered, "Harry it hurts." His hand grazed over my scalp, "it's okay my love. Just breathe for me. You're doing so well. I love you so much." I smiled despite my pain, "I love you too." Before I knew it we were led into the birth room. The pain was becoming more and more apparent. The nurse looked at me and grinned, "Alright sir I need you to push for me, she is ready to be out of there and soon." I pushed as directed but it hurt so much. She kept telling me to push, and I was getting bloody pissed. "POTTER! If you don't make it stop right now you will WISH it was the Cruciatus I was using on you!" I have never been in so much pain and seeing that smirk made me want to slap it off of him. He was trying to be soothing, "Come on love it's almost over. You can do this. Just a couple more pushes and it's over." I glared daggers into him silently debating whether I hoped he would drop dead from my gaze, or stay alive so I could torcher him.

After about five more minutes of pushing, a cry resounded in the room. I saw her and in front of everyone I pulled Harry into my arms and cried. His tears joined mine on our shirts, "I told you she would be beautiful." The little girl was wrapped in a blanket swaddle and placed in my arms. She had Harry's dark hair, and my red eyes. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed peacefully against me and her father. My heart melted, "Amiera. My little princess. It's about time little one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip Three Years Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what Uncle Sevvy Said!" Amiera came running into the room, red eyes smiling with excitement. I chuckled, "What did Uncle Sevvy say Princess?" Voldemort just looked suspicious. Princess smiled, "Sevvy said he'll take me flying on a broomstick Daddy! Can I go Mommy?" Voldemort rolled his eyes, "I don't know little princess what do I get for it? That would take a pretty big hug. I don't know it you could handle it Amiera." Our little girls grin got wider, "I can give the best hugs Mommy! You said so yourself." With that she ran into his arms hugging him as tightly as she could. He laughed brightly, "All right princess but you tell Severus he is staying for dinner tonight okay." She giggled, "Okay mommy!" She jumped off his lap and ran to Severus when she saw him in the doorway, "They said I could go Sevvy!" Her godfather laughed, "So I heard. Say by to daddy first princess." She ran over giving and a hug, "By daddy be back soon." She left the room giggling, Severus following her. My lover looked to me, "When should we tell her you're giving her a brother? Perhaps tonight at dinner would do well?" I Sat on his lap and kissed him, "If only you wish it my love."

**The End. R&R Please. Love you all :) **


End file.
